metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Gear Solid 4 secrets
This page will list all the secrets and unlockables in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. Bandana The Bandana can be obtained by finishing the game without killing anyone or by buying it from Drebin for 5,000,000 Drebin Points or 2,500,000 in Act 5. When worn, Snake will have infinite ammo. Digital Camera The Digital Camera can be found behind Sunny's desk during Act One, Two or Three's mission briefing, or in the kitchen during Act Four's Mission Briefing. The camera allows you to take pictures in-game and access them from the photo album in the main menu which can then be exported to the PS3s HDD. If you pick it up during Act 4, you will find pictures of Sunny and Naomi on the camera. Stealth Camouflage The Stealth Camouflage can be obtained by finishing the game without entering alert phase or by buying it from Drebin for 5,000,000 Drebin Points or 2,500,000 during Act 5. When worn, Snake's camo index will always be 100%. However, Gekkos will still be able to see Snake and PMC soldiers will still hear his footsteps. Also, during an alert phase, the camo index will be 95%, allowing PMC soldiers to see Snake. Camouflages Altair To obtain the Altair camouflage, you must stun or kill more than fifty enemies with the knife, have more than fifty CQC chokeholds, and have fewer than 25 alerts, giving you the Assassin emblem. This costume is the same clothing Altaïr wears in Assassin's Creed. It was first revealed April 1, 2008, in the April Fool's 2008 joke trailer. Corpse Camo To obtain the Corpse Camo, you must continues 25 times or more, be alerted 75 times or more, and kill 250 or fewer, earning the emblems below Centipede. Middle East Rebel Disguise To obtain the Middle East Rebel Disguise, you must explore the northeast section of the safehouse in Act One, where it will be in one of the lockers. South American Rebel Disguise To obtain the South American Rebel Disguise, you must explore the Cove Valley Village in Act Two. Rescue the rebels in the village, then follow them into the building they restock from. Suit To obtain the Suit, you must beat the game once. Face Camos Beauty and the Beast Unit To obtain the face camo of each individual The Beauty and the Beast Unit member, you must defeat their beauty form non-lethally. "Big Boss" To obtain the "Big Boss" face camo, earn the Big Boss emblem. While wearing this camo, upon seeing Snake, enemies will become terrified of him or faint. Colonel Campbell To obtain the Colonel Campbell face camo, stun Campbell with the Metal Gear Mk. II during Act One's mission briefing. Drebin 893 To obtain the Drebin 893 face camo, you must purchase and keep 60 weapons from Drebin 893. MGS Snake To obtain the MGS Snake face camo, you must successfully clear Snake's MGS1 nightmare at the beginning of Act 4. Otacon To obtain the Otacon face camo, you must stun Otacon with the Metal Gear Mk. II during any mission briefing. Raiden (Visor Down) To obtain the Raiden (Visor Down) face camo, you must stun Sunny with the Metal Gear Mk. II during any mission briefing. Raiden (Visor Up) To obtain the Raiden (Visor Up) face camo, you must stun Naomi Hunter with the Metal Gear Mk. II during Act 3's mission briefing. Weapons: Mark 23: Under a truck on the heliport in act 4 Songs category:Game secrets Secrets